1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to a less-lethal force device such as those used by law enforcement.
2. The Prior Art
Less-lethal weapon systems are well known in the art. Examples include rubber bullets, electronic restraint devices, and the like. However, prior art devices possess several flaws. Many existing less-lethal systems do not allow law enforcement officers immediate access to the less-lethal weapon. Many are too cumbersome to be carried by uniform or plain-clothes officers comfortably, concealably, and safely. Such flaws thus prevent law enforcement officers from having quick access to such devices in high-pressure emergency situations.
Additionally, many existing less-lethal weapons require additional equipment (such as a special dedicated weapon) in order to be deployed. Examples of these include “bean bag” projectiles, which generally require a special shotgun to fire the munitions, and electrical shocking devices, which require their own specially integrated firearm. Equipment of this type is not able to accompany the officer who patrols on foot, and therefore is of limited utility since they may not be readily accessible when critical situations suddenly arise away from the cruiser. Hence, these systems may be perceived as being cumbersome, and are often relegated to storage in the locked rack within a police cruiser or the trunk of the vehicle.
Devices of the prior art may also require significant administrative man-hours to develop the familiarity and training necessary for personnel to properly, reliably, and safely utilize the equipment. Thus, such systems are often cost prohibitive for small law enforcement agencies, and may allow for only spotty deployment in larger agencies.
Less-lethal devices are designed to be used in critical situations, such as crowd control operations outdoors, or when an aggressor must be restrained in residential or public settings, including public transportation settings. Few devices of the prior art can be deployed within such a wide range of circumstances, allowing their use outdoors, indoors, and within confined, populated, and fragile spaces, such as the interior of airliners or businesses. Many devices are subject to a loss of potency, deterioration, or reliability due to age, temperature, and humidity. Finally, many prior art systems subject officers to a period of vulnerability during the transition from lethal, to less-lethal, and back to lethal weaponry.